


THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Crusin' Five - THE TALENT SHOW

by ksstarfire



Series: THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER [7]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, love and laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their cruise continues. As does their love. Sigh.<br/>Thanks to Dr Hook and The Medicine Show for “A Little Bit More”</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Crusin' Five - THE TALENT SHOW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - PART 6 - CRUISIN' Part 5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THE+CARE+AND+FEEDING+OF+A+PARTNER+-+PART+6+-+CRUISIN%27+Part+5).



“Hutch! Hey, Hutch! Wake up!” Starsky pounced on top of the covers over his partner who was still in bed. “You gotta’ see this!”

Hutch rolled over, throwing Starsky off him as he did. He drug the covers back up over his head and hoped that would convince his irrepressible and early rising, partner to leave him alone. Sadly, it didn’t.

“Come ON, Hutch!! We gotta be up on the deck in an hour!” Starsky waited a few seconds then stealthily grabbed the edge of the covers and jerked them down to the foot of the bed. He wisely moved to the foot of the bed himself.

“STARSKY!!”

“Awww, come on, Hutch. Please, for me?”

When Hutch opened his eyes and focused on his lover standing at the end of the bed he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Starsky stood there with his big blue eyes begging him to get up. And he was practically vibrating with excitement. Hutch had never been very good at denying his partner anything he wanted at the best of times. And against that look his track record was zero. But he didn’t want to give in too easily.

“What is it that we HAVE to get to the deck this early to do?” He rubbed his hands over his eyes and looked to see if he had a chance at grabbing the covers back.

Pulling the covers even further away from those seeking eyes, Starsky said, “We gotta’ get up there and register.”

“And just what is it we need to register for, oh bright-eyed and bushy-tailed one?”

“The talent show! Get out of bed. I KNOW you can win this one! You’ve been the hit of every police picnic we’ve ever had.”

“Why? I’m tired. Did you forget what I did to you in the bar last night and what we did to each other later, when we got back here?”

“Oh no, Blondie, not likely to forget either very soon.” Starsky got a dreamy look on his face for a few seconds before he turned back to the task of getting Hutch out of bed. “Please? For me? Let’s go show everyone how it’s done!”

“’Let’s’? Are you plannin’ on playing and singing too?”

“Well no, but we are partners, so what you do well is like us both doing it well.” Starsky beamed at his logic.

Hutch just laughed and sat up on the side of the bed. “What time do we have to be up there?”

“Uh, in 45 minutes.” Starsky threw the clothes he had picked out for Hutch on the bed and ducked into the hallway before the pillow Hutch threw could hit him. He opened the door and said, “Meet you by the pool at the back of the boat. I’ll go ahead and sign you up.” He closed the door again to avoid HIS pillow as it came flying his way, then opened it again. “Don’t forget your guitar!” This time he left the door closed. He knew he had Hutch awake enough he would come up on deck.

Sure enough, Hutch was on the deck with his guitar in its case in time for the talent show to begin. He went to stand by Starsky who gave him a grin and hug. “You’re up third buddy.”

“Anybody do anything yet?” Hutch looked at the other people standing around the small stage by the swimming pool. He saw a group of women checking out Starsky, himself or both. He thought to himself, ‘Knock yourselves out, ladies, we are BOTH taken.’ He sat at the table Starsky had staked out.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our talent show. We have quite a few signed up so let’s get to it. First up are Theadora and Isadora. They are going to entertain us by belly dancing for us. Take it away ladies.”

Neither of the guys had seen the ladies standing on the far side of the pool. They started clapping and whistling as the ladies climbed the few steps to the stage area. Both were dressed in filmy, gauzy pants and satiny bra tops. When the music started the two began to dance, swaying to the music, undulating their bodies to the beat. Hutch and Starsky looked at each other, both stunned at the beauty the sisters invoked with their dancing.

As the music ended both slid to the floor in flawless splits. While the crowd cheered and clapped, the guys ran up on the stage and extended hands to help the ladies up. The sisters were giggling and smiling at the guys and each other.

“Whew that was fun, Isadora!”

“It sure was, Theadora!”

“Ladies that was amazing!”

Starsky nodded his approval too. And motioned the ladies to join him and Hutch where they had been sitting. As the four sat down they heard the announcer calling the next act to the stage.

“This next act is Phil Antonovich, who will be playing the accordion for us,”

A middle-aged man stepped up on the stage and began playing the accordion. The sisters looked at Starsky and Hutch and all four covered their mouths to hide their laughter. Phil was not very good at playing the accordion. The announcer realized it as well, and hurried Phil off the stage.

“Next we have Ken Hutchinson who will be singing and playing his guitar. Let’s all give him a round of applause to get him up here.”

The sisters applauded as Hutch took his guitar out of the case and stepped up on the stage. They looked at Starsky with questions in their eyes. He smiled and shook his head ‘yes’ at them. All three focused their gazes on Hutch.

Hutch had already decided how to pay Starsky back for getting him into this talent show. He tuned his guitar and began to strum it. He soon started to sing, looking straight at Starsky.

“When your body's had enough of me  
And I'm layin' flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more  
Come on over here and lay by my side  
I've got to be touchin' you  
Let me rub your tired shoulders  
The way I used to do  
Look into my eyes and give me that smile  
The one that always turns me on  
And let me take your hair down  
'Cause we're stayin' up to greet the sun.....  
And when your body's had enough of me  
And I'm layin' flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more  
Got to say a few things that have been on my mind  
And you know where my mind has been  
I guess I learned my lessons  
And now's the time to begin  
So if you're feelin' alright and you're ready for me  
I know that I'm ready for you  
We better get it on now  
'Cause we got a whole life to live through.....  
And when your body's had enough of me  
And I'm layin' flat on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more.”

By the time he was finished he could see Starsky squirming on his chair. He knew that Starsky knew that he was in for a long session of loving with no letup. He glanced at the sisters and saw them both rosy-cheeked and laughing at Starsky.

The crowd was clapping and screaming for more but Hutch waved them off and stepped off the stage, never taking his eyes off Starsky. When he got back to the table, he handed his guitar to Isadora. “Hold this for me, darling?” At her nod, he grabbed Starsky by the arm, hauled him out of his chair and started pulling him away from the table. He turned back to the sisters, smiled, nodded and told them, “I think you guys won!”

“Ahhh, Hutch?”

“Don’t say a word, Starsk. Not a word. You surely should know by now, after all these years, that when you get me conned into doing something, I WILL get revenge?”

“Yeah, but, Hutch…”

“No, Starsk. You do the crime… you do the time.”

And once they got to their suite… he did.


End file.
